criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Out of Sight
'Out of Sight '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in Summerhall City and it's 22nd case of the season, also 4th one to take place in Summerhall City. Plot Amber Herrera invited the player to go with her on yacht party held by her date Oliver Piper. When they arrived, Oliver panickly told them that he heard screams comming from one of the cabins. There, team found a dead body of 90-years-old socialite Lydia Murlock with three botox syringes stabbed in her face. Team suspected 5 people for the murder, Oliver himself, who said that Lydia was trash-talking his parties behind his back, victim's son Rufus Murlock, who was angry at Lydia after he found out that she poisoned his father after he impregnated her, bartender Ruby Maris, who despised Lydia after she tried to hook her up with her son, diva singer Rea Bloom, who was angry at Lydia after she started copying Rea's clothing, car and even her mansion, and poet Ryan Valentine, who didn't like Lydia after she constantly teased him that his poems are pure trash. Mid-investigation, Ruby had a fight with Rufus after he tried to kiss her on cheek. Later, team found out that Lydia was planning to sue Oliver's company for money. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Lydia's son Rufus for murder. Upon admitting to his crime, Rufus said that Lydia was going to spend all of their money on facial surgeries. Earlier this day, he found out that she scheduled 3 very expensive surgeries. When he confronted her, she only told him that she is doing everything to feel young and pretty again. However, Rufus told her that she is looking like a monster and that made her angry, causing her to grab 3 syringes and to attack Rufus. However, Rufus eventually overpowered her and stabbed her in the face with those syringes, stiffening her skin and slowly choking her to death. In courtroom Grayson Pierre sentenced Rufus to 10 years in prison for murder of his mother. Post-trial, Vanya Bhakta said that she got a call from histerical man, who begged her to help him. Since Ben was suspended, Bruno Filipovich. tried to trace the call. He managed to find out that call was comming from yacht's billiards room. After investigating it, team only found Oliver's wallet. After questioning Oliver about it, he only said that he was playing billiards with poet Ryan Valentine, but then he recieved a found something in his wallet and, in panic, he went to call someone. Team investigated yacht bar, hoping to find Ryan and to see why he needs help, but team only found his wallet. Gabriel Herrera examined his wallet and found gold rosary and a message ''You are next. A little later, Philip Perry rushed to player, saying that he learned some info about serial killer, thanks to journalist Liam Saunders. Serial killer always leaves a gold rosary in their victim's wallet, 2-3 hours before brutally killing them, meaning that Ryan is member of Order of Specters and serial killer's next prey. Meanwhile, Avery Miller wanted player's help because she wanted to organize a dinner at Oliver's yacht. With bartender Ruby Maris's help, Avery reserved a table for two at the yacht. After all these events, Chief Vanya Bhakta wanted the team to find Ryan before he becomes serial killer's next victim. However, beat cop Amy Davis said that Ryan has been found cut open in the sewers... Summary Victim: * Lydia Murlock (found stabbed in the face with botox syringes on the yacht). Murder Weapon: * Botox Syringes Killer: * Rufus Murlock Suspects OPiperVC22.png|Oliver Piper RMurlockVC22.png|Rufus Murlock RMarisVC22.png|Ruby Maris RBloomVC22.png|Rea Bloom RValentineVC22.png|Ryan Valentine Quasi-suspect(s) AMillerQuasi1.png|Avery Miller VBhaktaVC9.png|Vanya Bhakta Killer's Profile * The killer has traveled to the Caribbean. * The killer drinks kombucha. * The killer drinks hot toddies. * The killer is 6 feet tall. * The killer has a mole. Crime Scenes